


Build a Little Birdhouse in Your Soul

by inkstiel (Theconsultingdetective)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Honey, Jam, M/M, Mustardverse, birdhouses, weekend market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdetective/pseuds/inkstiel
Summary: Dean and Cas spend a day at the market.





	Build a Little Birdhouse in Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Much credit to the firechat, esp. fanforfanatic and casloveshisfreckles

“So this is where you go every weekend?” Dean asked, appraising the bustling weekend market.

“It’s very busy,” Cas said plainly, his fingers entwined with Dean’s.

“They sell some great stuff here,” Sam said, a folded “Think Global, Buy Local” reusable bag in his hand. “I’m gonna go stock up on produce. I’ll meet you at the food trucks, okay?”

“Alright,” Cas nodded, scanning the booths. 

The market sold all kinds of things, homemade soaps and candles, tarts and loaves of bread and loose teas, jewelry and clothes—from all kinds of people, long-haired hippies and blue collar workers and farmers and chefs. “Come on, Dean, they have apiarists,” he smiled, tugging Dean along to a booth that sold honeycombs and beeswax and pure, golden honey.

“Hey, hang on, I haven’t eaten breakfast,” Dean laughed, following him nonetheless. “Let’s get som’m to eat before we get in too deep, huh? Look, they’ve got funnel cake…” Cas sighed, relenting.

“Funnel cake, it is,” he agreed, letting Dean lead him towards the smell of sugar and frying oil. He bought them one to split from a smiley redhead, tearing off strips and swiping them through powdered sugar as he followed Cas through the crowd to the beekeeper’s booth.

For a while, Cas talked shop with the owner of the booth, a short-haired guy with scruff and earnest eyes, while Dean enjoyed his morning snack and investigated the bee hotels. They discussed Colony Collapse Disorder, and keeping hives warm in the winter, and the guy gave them samples of honey on little plastic spoons.

Cas bought a jar of honey and peach jam from him as a thanks for his time, slid it into his bag, and walked with Dean up and down rows of booths.

They came to a table of birdhouses, and Cas drew an audible gasp.

“Dean,” he breathed, wide-eyed. “They’re so beautiful, look.” He picks up a large one, in dark brown, unfinished wood. “We could hang it by the birdfeeders, and in the spring, the birds will come and lay their eggs and…”

“Alright, Saint Francis,” Dean laughed, threading an arm around Cas. He glanced at the tag and shrugged. It wasn’t too steep, and without the travel expenses from hunting, and since it was for Cas, hell, he could swing it. So he smiled at the woman, curly-haired and in a long peasant skirt, and took out his wallet.

“This is a beautiful one,” she smiled. Cas nodded.

“We’re very excited,” he said, earnest. “We’ve never done anything like this before.” 

Dean handed her the cash, and she counted it and tucked it into a pouch of her apron.

“May I give you some advice?” she asked, her voice soft and high.

“Of course,” Cas said, his smile reaching his eyes.

“This bird box is perfect for bluebirds,” she replied, confidentially. “If you mount it on a post, facing an open space, with a platform feeder of mealworms and suet, you’ll have a mated pair in days.” Cas grinned, and with a look Dean could tell he was making a little shopping list for his new bird sanctuary.

“Thanks,” he nodded. “That sounds great, huh?”

“Definitely,” Cas agreed, picking up the birdhouse. “Thank you for your help.”

“Anytime,” she waved. “Be well.”

****

“You fit in great with these nature types,” Dean told his boyfriend as they made their way to the lunch tables where Sam sat.

“I love the world,” he shrugged honestly. “And the animals in it. Even though I no longer serve heaven, I still need to be a good steward of Earth, and its resources.” He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbled teasingly. “You treehugger.” He wrapped an arm around Cas, kissed the top of his head, and sighed contentedly. “Alright, let’s get home. I gotta google what suet is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at beecoveredcas on tumblr.


End file.
